


The First Step of Many

by Euterpein



Series: Ficlets/Event Fills [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Dancing, M/M, Post-Eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein
Summary: A few generations after Adam and Eve, the humans come up with a new way to pass the time.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlets/Event Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #3 "Dancing"





	The First Step of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SOSH's Guess The Author round 3!

“What’re they doing?” Aziraphale’s tone was a mixture of horrified and fascinated, as though he couldn’t decide how he’s supposed to feel about what he’s seeing and so had decided to split the difference.

“‘S called ‘dancing,’ Crawley said, quite pleased to know something the angel doesn’t. “They move their bodies around, usually with music.”

“Yes, I can see that.” Aziraphale levelled him with his best withering glare. “But why are they doing it?”

They were sitting just outside the little collection of huts belonging to some of Adam and Eve’s great-great-grandchildren, enjoying what shade a small crop of acacia trees could offer against the midday heat. A little ways off, the humans were gathered in a loose circle around an empty patch of dirt. Some of them were playing instruments; ingenious creations of wood and stretched skin, hollowed bone, gourds filled with dry okra seeds. They beat or blew or shook these in a flawless rhythm without any apparent communication with one another, vocalizing and singing in perfect harmony. Within the circle, various humans were moving their bodies along with the music, shaking themselves and stomping their feet.

It looked like hard work to both Aziraphale and Crawley, but the dancers did seem to be enjoying themselves. 

Crawley had, in fact, spent much of the past several days trying to figure out the purpose of the humans’ newly-created past time. The ones he had asked had merely shrugged and said: “because it’s fun.” 

“‘S a bonding thing, I think,” Crawley said breezily, not wanting to give away his ignorance in the face of the “enemy.” “Builds community ‘n all that.”

Aziraphale shook his head, watching the humans with a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips. “It’s quite amazing, though, isn’t it?” Aziraphale said.

“What, the dancing?”

Aziraphale nodded. “All of it. The music, the dancing. They just...do these things. They don’t have Her music within them to channel out into the world, they make it with their own hands, with their own minds. Incredible.”

Crawley silently agreed with him, but bit his tongue against saying so. He still remembered being a creator, through the guidance of The Creator, and the memory was new enough that it still stung. 

“We could try it, you know.” Crawley turned his head to stare at the angel. 

“We _what?_ ”

“We could try it! I don’t see why not. It looks like good fun.” 

Crawley blinked at him a little blankly as the angel practically wiggled in excitement. “Doesn’t seem like the kind of things angels are supposed to do.”

That did give Aziraphale a little pause. “There’s nothing in the rules about it, I don’t think.” His face fell, a little, and Crawley internally kicked himself.

“No, no, you’re right. It does look fun.” He stood, brushing the dirt from his long, black robe, and offered a hand to Aziraphale, who stared at it for a moment before taking it delicately into his own. “Care for a dance, angel?”


End file.
